More to Life
by T.Pulyer
Summary: So I definetly used ideas from these series of books but I like using my own characters. This is about a girl named Noel who after her family is killed her life is never the same. So if you try to relate the characters i guess Noel would be Ever somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

More to Life  by: Taylor A. Pulyer

Chapter 1.

"We're here Noel!" my Aunt Petunia announced as we pulled up into her gravel driveway. However I wasn't listening to her. I didn't want to listen to her high, over-exciting voice. I loathed her for taking me away from my home in Philadelphia to her tiny apartment in the small town of Hancock County, Maine, population: 6,456 now 57 residents. She took me away from my life, my memories, my friends, my family, and it was all because of the accident that ruined everything.

It was a cold, snowy, winter night, my family had just picked up mugs of hot chocolate and we were heading home. It was my mom and dad in the front seat. I had a window seat from beating my little sister Katie at a game of Rock, Paper, Scissor. My older brother Jason was sitting in the other window seat messing with his I-phone and Katie sat in the middle playing the punch buggy game with a whip cream mustache on her face. The road we had turned onto was dark and empty. All of a sudden a teenage boy appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road. My dad jerked the steering wheel to get out of the way, my head crashed into the window. The car started swiveling out of control until the car crashed into a nearby barn. It seemed like one minute the air bags were blowing up in our faces, the next I was standing 10 feet away watching the car go up into flames. How had I gotten out so fast?

"Mom?" I called out trying to seek out the rest of my family. Maybe they had gotten out too, "Jason?" I walked through the crisp, white snow looking for the others and then I found them. All four of them were together and they were walking north to a mysterious staircase.

"Wait up!" I called, running after them hoping I would catch up. But instead it all seemed to be getting farther and farther away from me. I saw them at the top of the staircase, waving. They took one step forward and vanished along with the staircase. They were gone and I was sure they weren't coming back. I wished they would just appear next to me and everything would be ok. I collapsed onto the snow-covered grass and started to cry with the cold wind blowing past.

Next thing I knew, I heard a muffled voice. I could hear the beeping of a heart monitor as my eyes opened slightly. Was this all a dream? From what I could see I knew I was in the hospital. I wasn't awake for long when my eyes shut without warning and I passed out. I found out my whole family died and I was the only one to survive. I had a NDE (Near Death Experience) and I was way past being upset about it. I was horrified! My only living relative was my Aunt Petunia and I wasn't too keen on the idea of her being my caretaker for what was going to seem like forever. I despised going back home from the hospital. Walking through the front doors and seeing everything where we left it before the accident gave me a sickening feeling in my throat.

I tried making an attempt at suicide. I just wanted to be with the rest of my family even though it would mean that I was dead. There was a rocky cliff near my house with a lake filled with crap down below. A neighbor caught me throwing some of my clothes off the cliff and called the cops. They caught me before I threw myself down and lets just say I spent a week in the juvenile detention center, aka Juvi. It was a horrific place I can't even explain. I finished my freshman year of high school and that summer my aunt insisted on moving back up north.

"Why are we moving?" I asked her pacing around in my living room.

"I have been away from my flower shop so long and Lily is tired of watching over the apartment. I need to go home," Petunia replied, slightly touching everything in sight.

"So you mean to tell me that you don't want to leave your friends and your apartment but you're making ME leave MY friends, MY home, and where MY family is buried!" I cried out. Taking me away from all that I have left, how could she! All Aunt Petunia did was stand there with a blank look in her gray eyes.

So there we were in Petunia's Ford Edge with a U-Haul truck behind us containing the coffins of my family. I had packed 2 duffels. One held all of my personal belongings, the other contained memories. I had packed Katie's favorite stuffed dog, Jason's laptop, my parent's wedding rings which I had received after recovering from the accident, family photos, and a scrapbook with every souvenir from the day my parents met up to the accident. I wasn't thrilled but maybe this is a time to start my life over again.

"Noel! Out of the car!" Aunt Petunia yelled for the second time but I refused to get out.

"Go away," I replied with no expression on my face. Aunt Petunia left the window of the car and I saw her go inside the apartment. No she didn't leave from her own free will. She has always been the "in your face" type person. Ever since the accident I have been able to tell someone to do something and they do it. It's like I can control them or something like that. I took a deep breath then stepped out of the car. I opened the door and started coughing non-stop from the smell of dead plants and Aunt Petunia's multiple cats. I took a quick look around then quickly ran out and sat on the steps leading to the back door. I pulled out a picture of the family and just stared at it, "I wish you were here Jason," I whispered. Jason was the closest one to me and the only one who really got me. Jason had just turned 18 at the time of the accident. He was making plans for the last of his senior year, getting acceptance letters to college.

"Noel! You're here!" I heard a yell coming from a few doors down. I knew that voice anywhere. It was my best friend Nevaeh. My mom insisted on coming up to Maine for a week each year and the fact I dread seeing Aunt Petunia, I met Nevaeh and we instantly became friends. I looked over and saw Nevaeh running across people's lawns, her blonde hair blowing back in the wind. I stood up and Nevaeh threw herself at me. "When did you get here!" she yelled excitedly.

"Actually just a few minutes ago," I replied trying my hardest to pull myself away from her grasp until she let go herself.

"My mom just made a batch of brownies right from the oven. Wanna come?" Nevaeh asked.

I raised my eyebrows at her. She knew I couldn't resist having one of Nevaeh's mom's brownies with a scoop of mint ice cream on top. Her mom owns a bakery and she is one of the best bakers I know of. I nodded, Nevaeh grabbed my hand, and we ran across the wet, dewed lawns. I stepped through the creaky back door and took a deep breath in, inhaling the exhilarating smell of brownies. I sat down at the island and I saw Mrs. Webber come in.

"Oh! Hello Noel!" she said coming over and giving me a quick hug.

"I'm glad to see you too Mrs. Webber," I replied as Nevaeh set down two bowls. I left later that evening and thought maybe just maybe, living here might not be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A week later and it was the first day of school, first day of sophomore year, at a new school where I didn't know anybody but Nevaeh. I stood outside the front doors of the apartment in a tye dye dress, converse sneakers, and a leather jacket with my tote bag dragging along the ground, waiting for Nevaeh so we could walk to school together. My back was aching from the fact I was having to sleep on the couch. Nevaeh finally came out of her house and we took the long walk to high school. As we were strolling down the sidewalk, Nevaeh pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "What's this?" I asked her. The paper was like a map of some kind. Very detailed with writing and colors.

"Well it's a map of the school. I mean since it is your first day and all." she started, "I made it myself. Do you like it?"

Nevaeh is definitely a great artist but before I tried to respond something caught my eye as I was bending the corner of the map. I turned it over and it was a second picture. It was a boy who had spiky, jet-black hair, fair skin, sharp, Caribbean blue eyes, and a muscular body-not too bulky but not too scrawny.

"Who's this?" I asked Nevaeh as we were walking up to the doors of Hancock High.

"Oh, that's Jasper Greene. He is the hottest guy in school but no one seems to be good enough for him." Nevaeh replied as I kept staring at the picture. "Noel!" Nevaeh called out to me but it was too late. I looked up from my paper and immediately bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I blurted bending down to help pick up the scattered papers. I looked up to see whom I bumped into and my jaw released itself from the clench of my teeth. I had bumped into Jasper. His warm blue eyes looked into my hazel ones and I immediately looked away, handing him a few of his papers before quickly walking down the hallway. I was in complete embarrassment as I reached my locker. I quietly stuffed my head inside and opened my mouth as if I were to scream.

"Are you okay?" came a multi-pitched voice from behind me. I slowly pulled my head out and turned around. It was a nerdy looking type guy with big, brown, curly hair covered in a green fisherman hat, an abnormally large nose, and circle glasses falling to the rim of his nose.

"I'm fine. Not the best way to start your first day at a new school but oh well," I replied placing my bag inside my locker then quickly shut it to make sure this boy was not some sort of stalker freak who likes to look through people's things.

"Oh," he started staring into my eyes like I was the cutest thing on Earth, "I'm Sam,"

"Noel," I replied fidgeting with my fingers. I just wanted to go and get this first day over with but Sam was making it very hard to do that.

"Well I guess I will see you later?" he questioned starting to step back. I quickly nodded then finally he started to walk away. The numbers of people in the hallways were decreasing so I hurried off to English and slipped in an empty seat. All throughout the class I felt as if someone was staring at me yet whenever I would look around the room everyone else were either looking at Ms. Kreit or in their books. It happened again in Algebra then French and by lunch I was on the brink of exploding. I slumped down next to Nevaeh and slammed my head down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Nevaeh questioned as she carefully set her tray down next to me.

"I just feel as if someone is staring at me all the time," I answered biting down on my spoon.

"Your just imagining it," Sam retorted walking up to the table. I rolled my eyes as I was stuffing a spoonful of pudding into my mouth.

"What is he doing here?" Nevaeh mouthed at me nudging her head towards Sam.

"We met earlier. He was attempting to be helpful," I replied softly making sure he didn't hear. I glanced around the room looking at all of the different cliques sitting with each other, each very distinct from each other.

The one that stuck out from the others and that table had Jasper. There were 3 other people sitting around him. 2 girls and a boy. They all looked extremely different but yet the same. They all had sharp colored eyes in different colors and they were all drinking a purple substance in small Gatorade bottles. They were all wearing necklaces with a small purple sphere in the center. I slapped Nevaeh with the back of my hand and she winced before she looked at me with a scowl on her face.

"Who are those people who are sitting with Jasper?" I asked her continuing to stare at them.

"Oh um the boy next to him is Kyle," Nevaeh started.

Kyle had straight, light brown hair with jet-black streaks running through it. He had intense brown eyes and deep dimples. He was very muscular and looked more like a senior instead of a sophomore.

"The girl next to Jasper is Caitlyn and the girl next to Caitlyn is Stacy," she finished going back to eating her cupcake nibble by nibble.

Caitlyn was beautiful. She had big, wavy, platinum blond hair and bright gray eyes. She was nice and skinny but not to the point where she looked anorexic. She wasn't too tall but with a face like hers it doesn't quite matter. The other girl Stacy was amazing. She had fiery, long, red hair and fierce green eyes to match. When she stood up I noticed she was quite tall and she looked like a modal. They all seemed so inhumanly beautiful it made me want to keep staring at them. I soon saw them look my way and I started breathing heavily. Were they staring at me? I quickly stood up from my table and threw my pudding cup away before rushing back to my locker.

As school ended I sat on top of the brick wall in front of the school waiting for Nevaeh to come out. I looked around at the scenery and landscape taking it all in when I heard a warming voice.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked forward and saw Jasper standing about 5 steps away from me. Why would he was to talk to me?

"Shh sure," I stuttered, moving over as I saw Jasper gracefully pull himself up onto the wall. His hand touched mine and I felt a tingling feeling going all throughout my body. My mind suddenly went to the night of the accident. It paused and zoomed in to the boy who caused it all. I studied it intensely and noticed the same facial features as Jasper. Jasper was the one who killed my family!

"You," I mumbled, pulling my hand away and hopping off of the wall.

Jasper just looked at me with a confused look on his face. My eyes started feeling hot and I could feel tears forming. I started running away from this killer and stopped at the bushes close to the gated entrance. Jasper stopped me from going any farther, his blue eyes blazing.

"You were the one who killed my family," I yelled at him, pushing his arm away. "Stay away from me!"

It was like a force field was around me kept Jasper from getting too close to me. I took off and ran to the apartment not bothering to wait for Nevaeh. I slouched down on the couch and dug my hands into my eyes. I could feel the tears pouring out. I was alone in the house, I felt alone in the world. I felt a breeze blow past the back of my neck as I lifted my head. The doorbell rang continuously until I finally pulled myself up to the door. No one was at the door but a small package sat on the doorstep. Inside the box, underneath all the annoying packing peanuts was a small glass case. I attempted to unfasten the clip that kept it together but it wouldn't budge. I tossed it at the wall but it just landed with a thud on the couch. I slid my feet over to the couch and noticed the box didn't have a single dent. I glared at it, not knowing how to react to this out of the ordinary … thing. I slid it into my bag hoping to ask someone about it. Possibly Jasper but when I went to school the next day he was nowhere to be found. Not in the halls, the courtyard, at lunch. Neither were his friends, their table was the only one empty. Even though I was disgusted just by the thought of Jasper's name yet I felt alone, like there was an emptiness inside of me that was only there when he was present.


End file.
